Nydris Starspear
1. Early Life Nydris Starspear was born in a small fishing village called Nar'aran near what is now near the Master's Glaive in Darkshore. It was one of few permanent settlements in the area aside from Auberdine since the times before the Great Sundering. Nydris was born to two parents, Katris Starspear - an ancient and cunning Priestess of the Moon and former Sentinel, and her father, a druid named Shandiel. She enjoyed a relatively peaceful life learning to fish and care for animals, whom she loved very much. As she grew into an adult, her mother Katris taught her in the military arts of archery and saber riding, as well as instilling a traditional religious upbringing consistent with the Sisters of Elune. When the Third War came with the initial arrival of the Orcish Horde in eastern Ashenvale, Nydris began formal military training among the Sentinels. 2. The Third War and Aftermath Nydris was a relatively young recruit into the Sentinel army at the time of the Burning Legion's invasion. She served as an archer in group made up mostly of other young recruits, thwarting off probing attacks made by the undead against the Sentinels supply columns. As the war grew dire, her unit would serve as a rear guard along the flanks of the battle of Mount Hyjal. Despite being in a relatively safer position, she would see fierce action. During the chaotic battle, she distinguished her unit by holding back one of the demon's last reckless assaults on the World Tree. Like many other younger soldiers, she was officially demobilized after the fall of the demon lord Archimonde. During her time in Darnassus after the war, she heard of High Priestess Nakihashi's vision of the Horde's future treachery and the destruction of Teldrassil to come, and now she sees an overarching purpose in her journey: to prepare for the coming struggle against the Horde and fight to reshape her people's future. 3. Vengeance-borne After some time spent in the Sentinel reserves and traveling and training on her own, General Shandris Feathermoon called Nydris back into service on a temporary basis. For several weeks she would lead small parties from their base in Feralas on reconnaissance operations in the central Kalimdor. After several successful missions and skirmishes, she was - must to her chagrin - again placed in reserve with the Feathermoon Sentinels. It was then she received word that the army of the Thera'dorei (the guild Vengeance of Elune) and their allies would be engaged in a major battle against the Horde while delivering a crucial shipment of lumber from Ashenvale to Theramore Isle via a land route through the Barrens. Eager to prove her worth and put her knowledge of the landscape to use, she hurried to join them in the battle. Serving first as a forward scout and then an outrider, and later joining the main lines as an archer as the battle became pitched, Nydris impressed the high command enough that she would be named a Sentinel of the Thera'dorei after the successful conclusion of the battle. Now with a new home among the Vengeance-borne, Nydris continues to improve her skills as she awaits her next battle against the Horde.